spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Spirit Rises
The Spirit Rises is the fourth episode of SpongeBob SquarePants: The Corrupted. Plot After the failed attempt of investigating who killed Stephen Hillenberg, the writers decide to go home. Albert tries to relax, not thinking about what he has done, but an unwelcome and unknown guest tries to stop by and give him his own greeting. Who is that spirit and what does he want with Albert? Transcript ( At home, Albert sits on his chair in his living room and turns on the TV) Albert: Okay let's see..... ah, a game of football! I hope the Ravens win! ( He is watching the football game, until he hears a strange noise coming from the kitchen) Albert: Huh? Who's there? * Looks around and shrugs* ( The strange noise appears again, this time louder) Albert: * Is scared* Uh..... l-look, whoever you are, it's not funny! * Walks to the kitchen and finds nobody* Uh..... okay. Well the Microwave and oven is working perfectly. ( He then hears a loud man screaming as Albert jumps and runs back to the living room hiding behind the chair) Albert: I'm serious! Whoever it is, cut it out! You're really creeping me out! ( The lights then go dim) Albert: Oh god..... I think I needed new light bulbs * Picks up his cellphone* Good thing I got this! ( Albert walks around with his Cellphone to see who's causing all that) Albert: Okay.... let's check the bathroom. ( As Albert is going to check the bathroom, he hears a voice saying in a ghastly voice " Albert" Albert: GAH!!! How do you know my name? Is that the same voice that told me to kill Stephen? You better come out now! ( Stephen's spirit then comes out and screams at him and then disappears, Albert then ran upstairs screaming and then hides under his bed) Albert: JEEZ LOUISE!!!!!! What on earth was that? Was that a ghost? * Peaks out under the bed* I-i-i-is it still here? Okay it's gone * Gets out of the bed* Phew, I need some sleep. * Goes to bed* ( Back at Bikini Bottom) Corrupted Plankton: Ugh.... still nothing yet! Corrupted SpongeBob: Nope. Corrupted Sandy: Uh.... yeah I got nothing yet, but I think that it has something to due with a murder of a human. Corrupted Squidward: Wait, how do you know about that? Corrupted Sandy: I don't think it's true or possible, but it might. Corrupted Patrick: Like eating spicy wings without burning your tongue? Corrupted Squidward: * Face palms and sighs* Corrupted Mr.Krab: Maybe if we find some money, then we can solve the mystery. Corrupted Plankton: DO YOU THINK THAT FINDING A PENNY WILL SOLVE A VERY BIG AND MYSTERIOUS MYSTERY YOU GREEDY, CHEAPSKAPE!?!? Corrupted Mr.Krabs: Well.... uh..... yeah you're right, but you're still not stealing me formula! Corrupted Plankton: CURSES! Courrpted Gary: * meows* Corrupted Spongebob: What's that Gary? You saw a ghost? Corrupted Patrick: A g-g-g-GHOST!?!? Corrupted Sandy: The flying Dutchmen? Corrupted Spongebob: No... he looks like some spirit of a human.. Stephen's ghost: I am the ghost of Stephen Hillenberg! And we must all get revenge on Albert Harway, the one who killed me and put my body parts in you guys! Corrupted Plankton: Welp... looks like this case is finally solved. Spephen's ghost: * Eyes changes to pure white as he controls the corrupted characters* Go now my creations! We must all go and get our revenge on Albert for what he has done to us! He shall pay for his misdeed! ( The Corrupted characters then says "YEAH!!" and then they vanish along with the ghost of Stephen) The end. Trivia This is the first time that Stephen appears as a ghost. The ending might confirmed that the next episode will be about the corrupted characters hunting down Albert. This takes place after Investigation. Stephen solved the mystery for the Corrupted characters. Category:2017 Category:Originator156 Category:SpongeBob SquarePants: The Corrupted Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts